memory_alphafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Produções de 1977
:Para informações a respeito deste ano na linha do tempo do universo ficcional de ''Star Trek, veja 1977.'' Produção ;Abril : Star Trek: The Planet of Titans é rejeitado pela Paramount Pictures. * Começa a pré-produção de Star Trek: Phase II. ;Agosto : Os planos para Star Trek: Phase II são abandonados em favor de um [[Filmes Star Trek|filme de Star Trek]]. Outros eventos ;7 de fevereiro : Nasce Cory Danziger. ;26 de abril : Nasce McKenzie Westmore. ;27 de abril : Morre Stanley Adams. ;22 de maio : Nasce Noa Tishby. ;31 de agosto : Morre Joseph Mell. ;15 de setembro : Nasce Tom Hardy. ;20 de outubro : Nasce Sam Witwer. Merchandising Romances ;Janeiro : Star Trek Log 9, de Alan Dean Foster, é publicado pela Ballantine Books. ;Abril : The Star Trek Reader 2, de James Blish, é publicado pela Dutton. ;Julho : The Price of the Phoenix, de Sondra Marshak e Myrna Culbreath, é publicado pela Bantam Books. ;Agosto : Planet of Judgment, de Joe Haldeman, é publicado pela Bantam Books. :The Star Trek Reader 3, de James Blish, é publicado pela Dutton. ;Novembro : Star Trek 12, de James Blish e J. A. Lawrence, é publicado pela Bantam Books. Quadrinhos ;Janeiro : Gold Key TOS: "World Against Time" (#42) é publicada. ;Fevereiro : Gold Key TOS: "World Beneath the Waves" (#43) é publicada. ;Maio : Gold Key TOS: "Prince Traitor" (#44) é publicada. ;Julho : Gold Key TOS: "The Voodoo Planet" (#45) é publicada (Reimpressão da edição #07). ;Agosto : Gold Key TOS: "Mr. Oracle" (#46) é publicada. ;Setembro : Gold Key TOS: "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit" (#47) é publicada. ;Outubro : Gold Key TOS: "Sweet Smell of Evil" (#48) é publicada. ;Novembro : Gold Key TOS: "A Warp in Space" (#49) é publicada. * "The Enterprise Logs 3" é publicada pela Golden Press. * "The Enterprise Logs 4" é publicada Golden Press. Outras publicações ;Janeiro : Meaning in Star Trek, de Karin Blair, é publicado pela Anima Books. : Giant in the Universe, de Kay Wood, é publicado pela Random House. : Trillions of Trilligs é publicado pela Random House. : The Truth Machine, de Sharon Lerner, Christopher Cerf e Jane Clark, é publicado pela Random House. : Letters to Star Trek, de Susan Sackett, é publicado pela Ballantine Books. ;Março : Trek or Treat, de Terry Flanagan e Eleanor Ehrhardt, é publicado pela Ballantine Books. ;Outubro : The Prisoner of Vega, Sharon Lerner, Christopher Cerf e Robert Swanson, é publicado pela Random House. : O livro de referência Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, de Eileen Palestine, é publicado pela Ballantine Books. ;Novembro : The Making of Trek Conventions, de Joan Winston, é publicado pela Doubleday) : Star Trek Fotonovel 1: City on the Edge of Forever é publicada pela Bantam Books. : Star Trek Fotonovel 2: Where No Man Has Gone Before é publicada pela Bantam Books. ;Dezembro : Star Trek Fotonovel 3: The Trouble With Tribbles é publicada pela Bantam Books. * O livro de referência Star Trek Puzzle Manual (2ª edição), de James Razzi, é publicado pela Bantam Books. * Star Trek Intragalactic Puzzles, de James Razzi, é publicado pela Bantam Books. * Star Trek Quiz Book, de Bart Andrews e Brad Dunning, é publicado pela Signet Books. * Star Trek Postcard Book é publicado pela Prime Press. en:1977 (production) fr:1977 productions it:Produzioni del 1977 nl:1977 producties